The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Helichrysum, botanically known as Helichrysum×amorginum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Pink Sapphire’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom in April 2000. The female parent was the Helichrysum plant ‘Ruby Cluster’ (unpatented) while the male parent was an unnamed individual plant of Helichrysum amorginum (unpatented).
In March 2001 a single plant was selected for its pink flower buds. This selection was asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings and further evaluated in Derby, Chaddesden, United Kingdom to confirm the uniformity and stability of its characteristics. The present invention has been asexually propagated over three generations and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in the European Union on Mar. 1, 2007. ‘Pink Sapphire’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.